fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: All-Star Racing!
Mario Kart: All-Star Racing is a racing game on the WiiCube. It was the last installment of Mario Kart. It also has the WiiCube Wheel included. It was rated E. In this game, from 1 to every character can drive on your kart! Playable characters Note: Characters with a asterisk are unlockable. Lightweights *Peach *Jaden626* *Brighton* *Twila* *Daisy *Toad *Toadette *Tails Doll* *Toadsworth* *Dixie Kong* *Diddy Kong *Baby Mario *Red Ninjakoopa* *Orange Ninjakoopa* *Yellow Ninjakoopa* *Green Ninjakoopa* *Aqua Ninjakoopa* *Blue Ninjakoopa* *Pink Ninjakoopa* *Black Ninjakoopa* *White Ninjakoopa* *Brown Ninjakoopa* *Red Koopa Kid* *Blue Koopa Kid* *Green Koopa Kid* *Troy Koopa* *Koopa Troopa *Paratroopa *Lemmy Koopa* *Lucas Koopa* *Mr. P* *Mr. Y* *Yoshi *Goomba *Paragoomba *Tails *Nurse Peach* *Amy Rose *Cream *Rouge *Bowser Jr. *Donkey Kong Jr.* *Wave* *Charmy Bee* *Shy Guy *Fly Guy* *Cheese* *Chao* Middleweights *Mario *Luigi *Birdo *Waluigi *Dr. Mario* *Dr. Luigi* *Sonic *Shadow *Iggy Koopa* *Wendy O. Koopa* *Shadow Mario* *Shadow Luigi* *Larry Koopa* *Sammy Koopa* *Purple Ninjakoopa* *Silver *Blaze *Espio* *'Mr. Γ'* *'Mr. M'* *'Mr. L'* *Geno* *Mallow* *Vanilla* *Metal Sonic* *Metal Knuckles* *Jet* Heavyweights *Wario *Donkey Kong *Bowser *Petey Piranha* *King K. Rool *Anilasor/Dark Rosalina* *Funky Kong *Shrowser* *King Boo* *Lavora* *Dry Bowser* *Roy Koopa* *Morton Koopa Jr.* *Morton Koopa Sr.* *Ludwig Von Koopa* *R.O.B.* *R.O.B.E.R.T.A.* *Gamma* *Boshi* *Harley Koopa* *Mr. W* *Mr. B* *Smithy* *EggRobo* *Goshi* *Knuckles *Jaden626's Father* *Vector *Dr. Eggman *Big *Omega* *Storm* *Eggman Nega* *Piranha Plant* *Rosalina* *Pauline *Cranky Kong* *Mephilies* Miis *Mii Outfit A* *Mii Outfit B* *Mii Outfit C* *Mii Outfit D* *Mii Outfit E* *Mii Outfit F* *Mii Outfit G* *Mii Outfit H* *Mii Outfit I* *Mii Outfit J* *Mii Outfit K* *Mii Outfit L* *Mii Outfit M* *Mii Outfit N* *Mii Outfit O* *Mii Outfit P* *Mii Outfit Q* *Mii Outfit R* *Mii Outfit S* *Mii Outfit T* *Mii Outfit U* *Mii Outfit V* *Mii Outfit W* *Mii Outfit Y* *Mii Outfit Z* *Mii Outfit 1* *Mii Outfit 2* *Mii Outfit 3* *Mii Outfit 4* *Mii Outfit 5* *Mii Outfit 6* *Mii Outfit 7* *Mii Outfit 8* *Mii Outfit 9* *Mii Outfit 10* Cups Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Moo Moo Meadows *Mushroom Gorge *Toad's Factory Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Coconut Mall *DK Summit *Wario's Gold Mine Star Cup(Unlockable) *Daisy Circuit *Koopa Cape *Maple Treeway *Grumble Volcano Special Cup(Unlockable) *Dry Dry Ruins *Moonview Highway *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *Peach Beach *Yoshi Falls *Ghost Valley *Mario Raceway(Wii remake of N64) Banana Cup *Sherbet Land *Shy Guy Beach *Delfino Square *Waluigi Stadium Leaf Cup(Unlockable) *Desert Hills *Bowser Castle(Wii remake of GBA) *DK's Jungle Parkway *Mario Circuit(Wii remake of GCN) Lightning Cup(Unlockable) *Mario Circuit(Wii remake of SNES) *Peach Gardens *DK Mountain *Bowser's Castle(Wii remake of N64) Propeller Cup(Unlockable) *Yoshi Circuit *Peach Circuit *Waluigi Circuit *Wario Circuit Penguin Cup(Unlockable) *Bowser Jr.'s Castle *Peach's Castle *Bowser Circuit *Bowser Jr. Circuit Ice Flower Cup(Unlockable) *Baby Park(Wii remake of GCN) *Donut Plains(Wii remake of SNES and DS) *Bowser's Airships *Toadette's Factory Mini Mushroom Cup(Unlockable) *Waluigi's Gold Mine *Goomba Cape *Yoshi's Island *Birdo's Island Mega Mushroom Cup(Unlockable) *Bowser in the Sky *Bowser in the Fire Sea *Bowser in the Dark World *Mr. L's Lair 1-Up Mushroom Cup(Unlockable) *Mr M.'s Lair *Mr. P.'s Lair *Mr. Γ's Lair *Mr. W's Lair Yoshi Egg Cup(Unlockable) *Underground Track *The Jungle *Mushroom Bridge(Wii remake of GCN) *Daisy Cruiser(Wii remake of GCN) POW Block Cup(Unlockable) *Mushroom City(Wii remake of GCN) *Wario Colosseum(Wii remake of GCN) *Dry Dry Desert(Wii remake to GCN) *Dino Dino Jungle(Wii remake to GCN) Phoenix Cup(Unlockable) *Figure-8 Circuit(Wii remake to DS) *Desert Hills(Wii remake to DS) *DK Pass(Wii remake to DS) *Tick-Tock Clock(Wii remake to DS) Red POW Block(Unlockable) *Wario Stadium(Wii remake to DS) *Waluigi Pinball(Wii remake to DS) *Moo Moo Farm(Wii remake to N64 and DS) *Frappe Snowland(Wii remake to DS and N64) Golden Mushroom Cup(Unlockable) *Koopa Troopa Beach(Wii remake to N64) *Kalimari Desert(Wii remake to N64) *Toad's Turnpike(Wii remake to N64) *Chocolate Mountain(Wii remake to N64) Rainbow Cup(A.K.A Final Cup, unlockable) *Super Dry Dry Ruins *Super Moonview Highway *Super Bowser's Castle *Super Rainbow Road Themes Every character has a theme. You can only hear it once you're playing as one of the doubles from Mario Kart Double Dash and win in 1st place. *Mario and Luigi *Peach and Daisy *Toad and Toadette *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong *Wario and Waluigi *Bowser and Bowser Jr. *Yoshi and Birdo *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi *Koopa and Paratroopa *Petey Piranha and King Boo And, here's a bonus. Jaden, Greg, Dawn or Matthew Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Mario Category:Yoshi Games Category:Yoshi Category:Wario Games Category:Wario Category:Rated E Games Category:Kart racing